


Retribution

by aoyamayuuga



Category: Terra Formars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoyamayuuga/pseuds/aoyamayuuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In your anger, bring the nations down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

A hundred of them left the planet- left for the sake of billions, left for the sake of friends, of family, for a chance to make a difference, to find meaning in their lives. They died and suffered- betrayed and were betrayed.

A dying planet in jeopardy.

A thriving planet turned warzone.

Lives at stake and those in charge- the bastards up top who think their money will solve everything for them can’t grasp the magnitude of the problem. They don’t care for the people filling up hospitals, and those dying on the streets unable to afford any treatment whatsoever. They think they can afford to turn their heads away, from the people and from the skies.

They, who haven’t seen their friends be ripped apart. They, who have never felt an iota of suffering. They, who’ve never had to face the enemy and see themselves reflected back as nothing more than scum.

They, who expect obedience regardless.

Fools who won’t see the revolution coming, not when they expect them to return utterly broken.

Not when they remain unaware that they are The Survivors- now, first and foremost.

A hundred left the planet. Only a handful will return to it.

They’ll return with the weight of the dead on their shoulders, their hopes and dreams and aspirations.

Survivors who won’t let their comrade’s deaths be in vain.


End file.
